Jesse and Lexa
by bohemianbabe
Summary: This was the second story that I ever wrote as MXAngel. Rereading it now I have to say that the first few chapters really suck, but the end is a bit better. I'm mostly posting this because some of my readers fell in love with this particular story and wan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment but I wish I  
did and  
I really wish I owned Jesse. Oh, well, here Lexa has him.  
Jesse and Lexa  
Martana Alexander

Pg-13

A fic about Jesse and Lexa. No real plot when I first started it, but well….it took off from there

_'I can't believe I just called Lexa to come in here to talk with me. When she walks in talking couldn't be further from my mind. Alright, she's here. Stay calm, I can handle what ever she throws at me.' _Jesse thought. He walked over and opened the door where Lexa was standing, waiting to be admitted into his bedroom.

"You wanted to talk?" Lexa said as she walked in the room.

"Yeah, I'm going to be working on the computer system later and I'll need to know if you have any files that you want me to leave alone," said Jesse as he closed the door and walked over to sit on his bed.

"All of my files are off limits to everyone including you." Lexa said as she turned to leave.

"Lexa, wait. There's nothing going on tonight that we have to stay on top of. Why don't we stay here and talk for a little while."

"You want to Talk? About what?"

"Lexa, couldn't you for once check the attitude at the door. I just want to get to know you better."

_'He wants to get to know me better?' _Lexa thought with a smile hovering around her lips. "Alright, Kilmartin, but you might want to be careful you often get what you wish for." Lexa said, "We can talk, but we don't go into my past."

"Fair enough. Why don't you sit down?"

Lexa smiled as she sat down next to him on his bed. "So what do you want to know?"

"Anything that you are willing to tell me. Your favorite movies. What you like to do in your free time. Just the basic stuff."

"Alright, just the basics. My favorite movie is Armageddon, believe it or not. I like to kick some serious ass in my free time, and I like guys with blue eyes. Your turn. "

"I like to hack anything that I can. I like to veg on the sofa. My favorite movie is Casablanca, believe it or not. I like girls that know what they want and aren't afraid to go after it."

A few minutes later Jesse and Lexa found themselves passionately kissing.

Jesse slowly unbuttoned Lexa's blouse and then slipped it off her shoulders and tossed it away from them. The second her shirt left her body Lexa realized where things were heading and pulled away.

"I thought we were just going to talk about the basics?" she said.

"Alright, maybe we'll be covering a little more than the basics." Jesse admitted.

"You sure you want to do this?" Lexa asked.

"I've never been more sure." Jesse said as he kissed her.

Lexa pulled back again and looked straight into his eyes. "Strip." She instructed as she stood up and followed her own directions.

A second later Jesse followed suit. The second their clothes hit the floor they were back in each other's arms on the bed.

"We're not making love." Lexa said as she laid on top of him. "This is just sex."

"Just damn good sex." Jesse said.

"Nothing more, and after tonight we never talk about it again."

"Whatever you say, Lexa. Can we just get to it?"

"Fine with me."

Her lips met his and soon the kiss turned into a far more physical experience then just lips touching lips. Nothing else was said as they began their frenzied exploration of each others bodies.

NEXT MORNING

Lexa woke up, slightly disoriented, to find herself in Jesse's bed. She turned over to watch him as he slept. _'Why did I have sex with him? It's not a good idea to form any emotional attachments. I do have to admit he was pretty damn good last night though.'_

Jesse woke up to find Lexa staring at him. "Morning, Lexa."

"Don't get used to it." She retorted with a smile as she snuggled into his arms.

Jesse pulled her close and kissed her. "Your room tonight?" he whispered.

"Fine, but you're bringing protection. I'm not getting pregnant by you even if you are damn good at performing the act."

"I'll see you tonight then." Jesse said kissing her, and beginning the whole thing all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Lexa slid her hands over the chest of the man lying in the bed next to her, as she propped her head on his shoulder. _'Alright, Kilmartin, we've been together every night for the past two weeks, what do you really want from me?' _she thought as she stared at his sculpted body.

Jesse's blue eyes opened to meet hers. "You stayed in here a little late. Shal and Bren are going to be up soon." Jesse said as he kissed her.

"At night only, Kilmartin." Lexa said stopping him before they started the whole thing all over again.

"I heard this rumor that some people do it during the day."

"My room tonight, you know the rules."

"See you tonight, Lexa."

She sipped out of the bed and got dressed. Jesse watched as she pulled on her clothes and then left the room. A few minutes later Jesse got up and headed to the shower.

A half hour later.

Jesse stepped into the kitchen and found Lexa cooking. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her shoulder.

"Jesse, I told you at night only."

"No, you said we could only have sex at night. I can't help it, Lexa. I like you. I like the way I feel when I kiss you."

"I've got to finish cooking breakfast."

"Alright." Jesse sighed as he let go of her.

Lexa took the eggs she was scrambling off the stove and turned on the coffee maker.

"All finished." Lexa said as she walked over and kissed Jesse.

Jesse smiled and said, "Good, now you can pay attention to me." He caught her lips in a kiss and pulled her into his arms.

"This has no emotions attached. We're just kissing." Lexa protested. 'Now if I could only believe what I was saying.'

"Never anything more than physical relations." Jesse agreed. "We just have sex and kiss. Nothing else."

Lexa sighed as she felt Jesse's lips against her neck and shoulder. She slowly began to un-button his shirt, wanting to feel his bare skin underneath her hands and next to her skin.

"I thought the rule was night only." Jesse whispered.

"For sex. It doesn't mean I can't take your shirt off you. That I can't enjoy the feel of your skin next to mine." Lexa said as she kissed him again.

Shalimar stepped into the kitchen to find Jesse and Lexa wrapped up in each other's arms and kissing passionately. She had to do a double take just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"What the hell is going on?" Shalimar asked startling Jesse and Lexa.

The two separated to find a very angry woman in front of them.

"It's not what you think." Jesse said quickly as he buttoned his shirt.

"Then what is it? I've seen her going into your room, but I thought it was just to talk."

"We're adults. We can do whatever we want to." Lexa said.

"Fine, but at least do it in your bedroom." Shalimar snapped.

"Shal, calm down, alright." Jesse said as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

Shalimar flinched at his touch and slapped away his hand. "Don't touch me! You deserve better than her!" She yelled as she stomped off.

Lexa went to leave the kitchen, but Jesse stopped her before she could leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3.

"Shal, can I come in?" Jesse asked as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"One second." Shalimar answered. A minute later she opened the door and let Jesse come in.

"You alright, Shal?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, Jess. I'm still a little shocked about you and Lexa."

"It's nothing, Shal."

"Well it sure as hell didn't look like nothing to me, Jesse."

"Lexa and I were just kissing. Shalimar, she and I don't have anything going on."

"I don't agree, but it's Lexa, why would she be looking for a boyfriend this soon?"

"She's not, Shal. Don't worry about me."

"Jesse, I'm just scared that she's using you to, well to put it bluntly, scratch her itch ."

"In a way she is, but it was a mutual agreement."

"It's not your style, Jesse. You wouldn't agree to that unless you felt something for her. Even Brennan wouldn't make that kind of agreement."

"Shal, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise me you'll keep it to yourself."

"I promise I'll keep it quiet Jesse."

"I'm falling in love with her, Shal. I'm really starting to fall in love with her."

"Jesse, you know that I love you, you're the brother I've always wanted. I'm on your side no matter what, but why Lexa of all people?"

"I don't know, Shal. Is there some particular reason that you don't want me with her?"

"Jesse, it's not so much that I don't want you with her. It's just that I don't want my little brother to get hurt. And I'm sorry but I just get the  
feeling I'm about to watch you jump off a cliff without your parachute."

"Shal, I don't need my big sister to look out for me all the time. I'm an adult now. It's not like when I was first trying to ask a girl to the movies or a school dance."

"I know it, but I still can't understand the idea of you and Lexa. She's not someone I'd put you with."

"Brennan isn't someone I'd put you with, but you two are together."

"Okay, You're right. Just be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry, Shal, I'll be very careful."

That night

Without pausing to knock, Lexa walked into Jesse's room and found him sitting on his bed reading a book.

"I thought you were coming to my room tonight." Lexa said when she straddled his lap with her legs and tossed his book to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't want to get kicked out." Jesse answered as he lightly kissed her.

"Why would you get kicked out? I can't have sex with you if we aren't in the same room." Lexa teased as she quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and ran her hands over the smooth muscles of his chest.

"Because of the rules." Jesse said.

"What rule would you be breaking? It's night time now you know."

"The one that says I have to bring the protection. Something about you not wanting to get pregnant by me?"

"I'm missing something here, Kilmartin. We agreed, just sex. So you want to tell me why we aren't getting it on?"

"I know what I agreed to, and I'm following that rule, but with as often as we've been together. . ."

Lexa blew out a breath and pouted. "You're all out? I still think it would have been nice if you'd come to my room to tell me."

"You are probably right there, but I didn't want to admit I'd forgotten."

"Well, since you are such a good boy, and you were honest with me, I won't punish you. If you still want to we should be safe tonight."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Jesse Kilmartin. Now you go lock that door and get back here to me."

Lexa climbed out of his lap and began to throw her clothes on the floor while Jesse locked the door and turned down the lights. Soon they were tangled in the sheets and each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4.

Lexa walked back into her room, after leaving Jesse's bed, and was surprised to find Shalimar sitting on her bed.

"Have fun with Jesse last night?" the blonde asked sarcastically.

"What I do with Jesse is none of your business, Shalimar." Lexa replied icily.

"That's where you're wrong Lexa. Jesse is the little brother I always wanted. We are a family we look out for each other. I'm looking out for him now, because I do love him."

"Believe it or not Shalimar, I'm not a slut. Jesse and I are both adults and we decided that we wanted this relationship. And if getting into this kind of relationship is what we want it's our business."

"Lexa, I didn't say you were a slut. I know you are both adults, and just  
because you want a sex only relationship that doesn't make you a slut. But, you have to see where I'm coming from. Jesse has never been in a relationship that he doesn't put one hundred percent into. You have him  
agreeing to this just sex thing. He has been hurt before, and I swear to God if you leave his heart in pieces, you 'd better run and hide. There will be nowhere you can hide from me."

"You really think I am that hard and cruel of a person?"

"I don't know are you? You've made this big display of having little to no  
emotions. Can you blame me for being worried, what you're going to end up  
doing to him?"

"Shalimar I can't change who I am. Emotions can you get killed. So is big  
sister going to take me down if anything happens?"

"Damn straight I will. Jesse appeals to women like you since he's rich,  
smart, attractive and a billion other things. I'm going to be perfectly clear about what I'm thinking. You are coming across as a bitch who just wants to sleep with him and maybe get the advantages of being with someone who is rich."

"I'm not sleeping with him because he's rich, and I don't think it's anyone's business that I'm with him. He can back out any time he wants to."

"You just watch your step. One mistake and you're dead. I'm not going to  
let Jesse be hurt."

"Jesse won't be hurt. You don't know what I'm thinking or feeling, so why  
don't you just leave me alone, and let me live my life."

"As long as you are involved with Jesse I'm never going to get out of your  
life."

"You may look at him as a brother, but I look at him as a man. You can  
watch out for him as much as you want but as long as he wants to continue  
it, I'm still going to have sex with him and enjoy it."

"Part of me hopes that he will wake up tomorrow and be done with you, but I  
know it won't happen. Be careful Lexa or you may end up with some serious  
consequences for banging him with out feeling anything other than sexual  
desires. I wonder what you'll do when that happens?"

"Tell me what got you and Brennan together then. I know as well as anyone  
that he had you in bed long before the first date."

"I may have gone to bed with him before we had an official date, but I've  
been in love with him almost since I met him. You don't have that for Jesse. You two have sex, but Brennan and I make love each and ever time. We have from the start."

"Just keep telling yourself that. Now out of my bedroom! Shalimar wait!"

"What?"

"I don't make promises, to easy to break them. I can tell you this much, I won't intentionally hurt him. It's the best I can offer."

Shalimar turned on her heel and stormed out of Lexa's room and back into  
her own where Brennan was still sleeping.

"Brennan, wake up!" Shalimar commanded as she paced the room.

"Shal it's too early, come back and wake me up in a couple of hours."

"In a couple of hours SHE could be back in bed with Jesse!"

Brennan sat up to face the feral. "Shal, baby, let them alone. Jesse isn't  
going to do anything stupid."

"Brennan, I'm not going to stand back and watch this."

"Shalimar you don't have a choice. Jesse is a grown man, and makes his own  
decisions. If you don't want to watch it just ignore it. Jesse doesn't need you to fight his battles. He's an adult and he can handle Lexa."

"Ignore it? Brennan, have you lost your mind?"

"Shalimar, relax. If things go crazy you can butt in, but I still think  
Jesse will be alright."

Shalimar walked over to the bed and climbed into his arms. "I love you, you  
know that right?"

"Yeah I know, I love you too."

"If you're sure he'll be alright I can try to relax. Brennan? It was never just sex between us was it?"

"Never, and I'm sure he'll be fine, Shal. If anything maybe he'll bring out a softer side to Lexa. Now, you stay right here with me while I get some sleep. You kept me up way to late last night."

"I don't remember hearing you complain about it last night." Shalimar said as she kissed him as they laid down together and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5.

Two Months Later 

Lexa was in her room impatiently tapping her foot as she paced back in forth in her bedroom. When her cell phone rang she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"This is Lexa. Oh Thank god! Dr Marcus what did you find? What? Are you sure? Yeah I'll be in touch.

_'Oh this is just great. You know what Shalimar you should you be real careful about what you wish for.' _Lexa thought to her self as she left her room and went in search of Jesse. "Jesse, we need to talk." Lexa said as she walked into the computer lab. She wouldn't admit that she was terrified of his reaction to her news.

"What is it, Lexa?" Jesse said as he inputted some data into the computer from their last mission.

"Where are Brennan and Shalimar?" Lexa asked stalling for time.

"Shalimar came by an hour ago and said they were heading out for some couple time and not to contact either of them unless death was eminent. Why, what's up?"

"Remember a couple of months ago we had sex with out any protection and I said that it was going to be safe. There wouldn't be any risk."

"Yeah I remember. Lexa, whatever it is tell me."

"Fine, Kilmartin, you got me pregnant. You happy now? I'm having a baby. Your baby." Lexa had her wall in place attitude at the ready for his reaction.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm pregnant!" Lexa almost crumbled at the blank look on his face. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." Lexa turned to leave the room. She would not ask herself why his reaction hurt.

Jesse walked over to her, and grabbed her arm turning her around to face him. "Wait a minute! Lexa did you just say you're pregnant?"

"What, are you deaf?"


End file.
